Prisma Illya: Typical Sunday, Unusual Bond
by IBurn
Summary: A one-shot of Fate Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya. It was a typical Sunday, and Kuro was struggling over her crush on a certain friend of her, the mysterious Miyu Edelfelt. Perhaps she could talk to someone and resolve this? WARNING: Contains eleven year olds who have romantic feelings towards the same sex. Read at your own risk. This is a SFW story.


**Special thanks to:**

**Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

**This is my first ever non-RWBY fanfic. Please enjoy.**

**WARNING: If you're not comfortable with eleven year olds having romantic feelings towards the same sex, I suggest you stop reading. And no there's **_**no**_** NSFW scenes in this.**

**I do not own Fate Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya.**

**#**

**Typical Sunday, Unusual Bond**

It was a typical Sunday like any other - Illya lying in bed reading manga all day, getting Ruby to do whatever required her to even move from her current position for her; Sella and Leysritt had gone out to shop for ingredients, and Shirou was at school for archery practice.

Which meant that she was left alone. Alone and bored. She had decided to not bother her family, even though she usually would. She just wasn't in the mood today. She sat on the couch in the living room with her legs crossed, seemingly lost in thought. The TV wasn't turned on; it was completely silent, save for the occasional laughs coming from her sister's room.

Maybe she could practice fighting?

But it would be a waste of mana. Plus, there wasn't much she could do, considering that she had inherited the skills directly from the Archer card used to manifest herself. Knowing nothing about its origin nor its identity, she could only utilize the skills that the Heroic Spirit had refined.

Then her thoughts swayed to Miyu.

Miyu Edelfelt - her only friend she knew almost nothing about. She wasn't even sure of her real name, more so her past. Kuro somehow was sure that she wasn't from this world, but there were too many mysteries surrounding this magical girl that she didn't even know where to begin. Miyu seemed to be shouldering a lot of responsibilities, and Illya, being the use-

_Maybe calling her useless was a little too harsh._

-Illya, being the indecisive person that she had always been, dodged the issue every time.

They still had some time before the underground construction for the eighth card finished, so Kuro wanted to take this time to properly sort out her feelings. The terrified expression that Miyu had when the existence of the card was announced left a bad taste in her mouth; this might be the toughest fight, and it might be her last fight. Who knew what would happen in the future, right?

She swallowed, trying to repress the fear that she had been feeling ever since she manifested physically.

The fear of disappearing.

Kuro couldn't stop thinking about Miyu. She sighed, knowing fully that it wasn't just because she cared for her. She loved her. Born to become a vessel for the Holy Grail, she had been granted knowledge even before she was born, so the concept of romance wasn't really that new to her. She had more time to process this feeling than any other girls her age, and through a lot of thinking, she had confirmed that she indeed loved Miyu more than a friend. It happened after she transferred to Illya's school. She just knew that the girl would understand her better than anyone.

But she knew she would never stand a chance, since it was really, really obvious that Miyu had something for Illya. And it was obvious that Miyu didn't like her much, since she always got to do what Miyu wanted to do with Illya, but couldn't. She even had a solid reason that Miyu couldn't argue against. Kuro sighed, wishing that she had broken free earlier; perhaps then she would be able to take over Illya's body and become herself instead. The true Illya. The familiar feeling of resentment towards her sister overwhelmed her all of a sudden, for the name 'Illyasviel von Einzbern' originally belonged to her.

_Had it not for that damned seal…_

"Argh!" She groaned and scratched her head a moment later, frustrated at both the fact that she had fallen for Miyu, and having thoughts that resented Illya.

"I told myself I would stop thinking that way, didn't I?" She whispered.

"What way?" A voice suddenly appeared behind her.

"Gah!" Startled, she turned around quickly only to meet a familiar pair of...thighs. She narrowed her eyes, then slowly lifted her gaze upwards until she met a pair of aqua orbs staring back at her.

After a moment of silent, she rubbed her temple and sighed, "Don't scare me like that, Rin."

"I did knock before coming in though." Tohsaka Rin shrugged.

"Do you just barge into people's house like that?" Kuro raised an eyebrow.

"Well, the door wasn't locked."

"That- Nevermind. So, what brings you here? Are you looking for Illya?"

"Not really." Rin answered, "I just finished the morning shift and was wondering if…"

Her voice gradually softened to the point where it was barely audible.

"If Onii-chan was here?" She teased.

Upon mentioning his name, Rin's face turned bright red. Her mouth kept opening and closing, her brows knitted together, signs that she was trying her best to come up with an excuse. In the end, she just gave up and spoke while crossing her arms, "Yes, since I'm free, I thought of getting the idiot...you know, help carry my shopping bags. Since I'm going shopping."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Kuro smirked.

Silence.

"So...Rin?"

"Hm?" She seemingly had returned to normal.

Kuro was still hesitant to ask her for advice, but she was probably the closest person that she could trust. Speaking with Luvia about...romance seemed to be a bad choice. Or should she just keep to herself? She furrowed her eyebrows, trying her best to weigh the pros and cons of talking to this tsundere.

"Kuro? Is something wrong?" She heard a voice of concern.

"I...uh...I can help you carry your bags." She answered.

Rin looked like she had sensed something, but didn't pursue further; instead she just hummed and nodded, agreeing to the idea.

"What are you going to buy?" Kuro asked as she got up from the couch, not even bothered to inform Illya about her plan. She adjusted her bra strap a little, then started walking towards the entrance.

"A week's worth of ingredients." The black haired girl answered casually. She also adjusted her trademark red shirt, then followed behind Kuro.

"The mall?"

"The market."

#

"You eat surprisingly little for a girl your age." Kuro commented after licking the mint flavored ice-cream.

Both of them were sitting on a bench beside a convenience store. The Magus had decided to treat both of them something cold since it was really warm; there wasn't even a single breeze all their way back from the market.

"You talk surprisingly cheeky for a girl your age." Rin was obviously annoyed, but was able to keep her composure. After all, Kuro was carrying most of her shopping bags for her.

_At times like this, I'm so glad to have the Archer card inside of me._

Her lips curved upwards, imagining how Illya would complain and dread if she was in her position. Miyu though…

Miyu.

Sighing, she had decided to bring up the topic.

"Rin."

"Hm?"

"You are aware of...what I was born to become right?"

"Vaguely." Rin answered honestly, "I only knew what your mother told me."

"Right." Kuro chomped down the last bit of the cone and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, "So, to put it simply, I'm a pile of memories that have a physical appearance."

"You and Illya were the same person, I'm aware of that." The twin-tailed high school girl spoke.

"That's right. And...well. How do I put this…"

"Are you feeling unwell?"

"No, not that." Kuro said, "Basically, before I was born, I was granted knowledge."

Rin made a strange noise, but prompted her to go on after finishing her ice-cream.

"So...about…" The girl's face turned pink, "R-romance…"

"Oh." Rin sounded like she had understood what Kuro was trying to say, "Well, I guess children now mature a lot faster than our generation did."

"You sounded like an old woman."

"Oh shut up." She snorted.

Silence.

"So who is it?"

"You're not weirded out by this?" Kuro raised an eyebrow, her tone sounded genuinely curious, though mixed with a little hesitant.

"Not really. Like I said, you guys mature a lot faster, and that's it. And you said you were granted knowledge before you were born, correct?"

A nod.

"So you must have a lot more experience than other children."

"I wouldn't say experience…"

"...Wisdom?"

"Experience then."

Rin hummed, "So who is it?"

Kuro blushed as she whispered, "M…Miyu."

"Ouch, you had it tough huh?" The Magus smiled bitterly.

"Well, this world is becoming more accepting...I guess."

"No, not that part."

"Which part then?"

"The part where Miyu is almost impossible to read." Rin admitted, "And she's fixated on Illya."

Kuro sighed as Rin's words pierced through her. But she was fine before the black-haired girl gave a final push.

"Unrequited love."

She bit her lip, trying to fight the swirl of emotions inside her upon hearing the term.

"I'm sorry." Seemingly realized how much her words hurt, Rin apologized sincerely, "It just came out."

Kuro shook her head, "I wanted to ask you for some advice on this matter."

"It's painful." The Magus closed her eyes, as if she was trying to recall something from the past. She remained silent then; the first breeze ever since they were out shopping passed by, caressing their faces gently. A moment later, she reopened her eyes, "I'm kind of surprised you came to me for advice. But I'm also happy that you trusted me enough to do so."

Kuro blushed slightly.

"It is a complicated matter. Have you ever considered about...you know, confessing?"

"Not really." She pouted, "You said it yourself. She likes Illya."

"That doesn't matter." Rin smiled gently, "What matters is that you convey properly to the other person how you feel about them."

"What's the point of that when you know it's bound to fail?" There was a bitter tone when she said that.

"Hmm. Let me put it this way." She pointed her index finger up, "When you fought Bazett, did you think you would win?"

"I had faith in Illya." She answered.

"When you saw Illya unconscious and hurt, what did you think?"

"...I was scared. No matter how hard I tried to look, I couldn't see the answer." Kuro spoke melancholically. Then, her eyes shone with determination and she continued, "But I will never go down without giving it my damned best. And I believed in Illya and Miyu."

"If you can do it in battle, why not in...you know, romance battle?"

The realization hit Kuro like a train. She never thought they would stand a chance again that Berserker woman. Surviving, maybe, but their actions were purely based on the concept of 'grasping the last straw'.

"_Don't let her get even one card, Illya!"_

She still remembered how desperate she sounded when she yelled that out. But Rin was correct: If she could be that strong-willed in battle, why not with someone she trusted?

"...Thank you, Rin."

"You're welcome." She answered.

Silence.

"What about yourself?"

"What about me?"

"Are you not going to live up to your own advice and confess to Onii-chan?"

"Geh!" Rin made yet another strange noise, then crossed her arms - entering tsundere mode, "That idiot will never notice me. Honestly, he's just way too...nice. I don't even know if he's interested in me or not."

"I guess I understand that. In a way." Kuro chuckled, "Onii-chan's so kind to everyone that you will never if that's romantic love, or just plain being nice because he values you."

Rin sighed. Then her face turned from being defeated to curious; then she frowned and seemed like she was trying hard to think something over, covering her mouth with her palm; lastly, she turned her gaze to Kuro, who was staring at her all this time.

"If you like Miyu...what's with those advances on Emiya-kun?"

"Oh, that…" Kuro smirked, "I guess it's because Onii-chan's reactions are cute?"

"Cute?!"

"When you tease him." The little devil continued, "Why, you jealous, Rin?"

Rin's face turned bright red; she got agitated and crossed her arms again, half yelling her respond out, "It's- It's not like that!"

_Heh, she seemed to have it together today. Normally she'd go more violent and start yelling at me. That's kind of cute._

Then her thoughts swayed to Miyu again, completely ruining her mood.

_Damn you, brain._

Kuro let out along sigh, then proceeded to thank Rin. She blushed a little, "Thank you, Rin."

"Sure."

"Tohsaka? Kuro?" A male voice approached the both of them. A voice they were too familiar with.

"Emiya-kun?!"

"Onii-chan!"

"Hello." Emiya Shirou smiled at the both of them. He was carrying his archery bag with his right hand, and it seemed like he didn't ride his bicycle and instead just walked to school. He then giggled, "It's unusual to see this combination."

"Wh-what, I can hangout with anyone!" Rin was obviously losing her composure.

"It is indeed." Kuro smirked, "So, shall we go back together? It seems like Rin wants to see Illya."

Rin wanted to protest, but after a wink from the girl, she simply nodded as she got the message.

"Of course!" Shirou yelped in excitement before picking up the shopping bags.

"Um, Emi-"

"It's fine! I can help with this." He let out a dazzling smile.

As the three of them walked home together with the boy in front of them, Kuro nuzzled Rin's arm, then whispered, "Looks like you got him to carry your shopping bags after all. Wish came true."

"You-"

"You should thank me."

"Hm? What's wrong, Kuro?" Shirou paused and turned around, giving both of them a look.

"Nothing~" She spoke in a playful manner; it then turned to a bittersweet tone, "Just got something resolved."

"Is that so?" He smiled, "It's good to hear that."

Though Kuro did not outright admit it, she was glad that she had chosen Tohsaka Rin to talk to. A typical Sunday with an unusual bond.

**#**

**I do not know how to name this experimental one-shot.**

**Anyway, I hope my first ever non-RWBY fic works. I know some people are not comfortable with young girls talking about romance, but let's face it, at some point during that age, you were curious about it.**

**I chose this theme because, after rewatching Prisma Illya for the 9999999th time, I still think that 'Kuro secretly crushing on Miyu' works. She acts all confident and flirty, but she still has her own insecurities.**

* * *

**Special thanks to:**

**Pearl Darkness.**


End file.
